


Wasn't My Idea

by BlueIris889, To_whatever_end



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asian Derek, Childhood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Odette can fight, Rewrite, Sorry Not Sorry, The love actually develops, bromley is a little better, ooc technically..i guess, we're giving them better character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIris889/pseuds/BlueIris889, https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_whatever_end/pseuds/To_whatever_end
Summary: She had light blond hair and striking purple eyes, just like her mother. While he was admiring his beautiful  little princess, one of the nurses that tend to his wife approached him. “Your Majesty” The king hummed in response, not wanting to look away from the baby. “ The doctor wants to know what you wanted to call her?” King William lifted the baby closer to his face. “Her name is Odette, Princess Odette.”A rewrite of the beloved 1994 movie The Swan PrincessWeekly updates
Relationships: Derek/Odette (Swan Princess)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! we basically wrote this cause we felt the movie is good but there are just places where they felt short, like the pacing and character development. So we're taking a stab at basically rewriting the movie. We added some experiences, actions and people that will hopefully add to the story. This first chapter is a prologue to the story. By the way Odette's moms name was never mentioned nor her kingdom so we gave each names. Hope ya'll can enjoy this and much as we're gonna have fun making it.

Once upon a time there lived a king named Willam. He rained over his large and mighty kingdom of Ropia with a stern yet kind hand. He had a lot to be proud of but nothing came close to the pride and adoration he had toward his loving wife and queen. Queen Mia was as warm as the sun's rays on a spring day. She was beloved throughout the kingdom and was well known for her charitable personality and kind heart. Life seemed almost perfect for the lovers but something was missing, a family. They longed to have a child who they could share their love and lives with but sadly to no avail, the queen struggles to bear a child.  
All hope seemed lost till one day, to the couple's surprise, the queen became pregnant. 

The couple was overjoyed upon hearing the news but it quickly tarnished when the doctor informed them that having the child would more than likely kill her Majesty. The king was disheartened upon hearing the news but the queen wanted to go through with the pregnancy. She wanted her child to have a chance at life , to enjoy the world around her, to experience all the little things that the world had to offer. The king desperately tried to reason with her but she had made up her mind. Even though he was heartbroken, he knew how much this meant to her. He supported her and made the most of the time he had left with the love of his life. 

After 9 grueling months, the queen finally went into labor. She struggled for hours to bring her child into the world, many in the kingdom including the king himself waited with baited breath. Finally after what felt like years, a girl was born. Upon hearing the news that his wife had successfully given birth, king william rushed in to meet his daughter and his wife. He made it into her room just in time to give his wife a loving kiss on the forehead before she left the world. The king, knowing his darling wife would want him to stay strong and move on, shed but a single tear. He knew that there would be time for him to grieve properly but now is the time to focus on his newborn daughter. He walked over to his daughter who was being held by a nearby nurse. He took her from their hands and coddled the small child close to his heart. Tenderly he removed the cloth that covered her face and immediately felt a small lump rise in his throat. She was beautiful. 

She had light blond hair and striking purple eyes, just like her mother. While he was admiring his beautiful little princess, one of the nurses that tend to his wife approached him. “Your Majesty” The king hummed in response, not wanting to look away from the baby. “ The doctor wants to know what you wanted to call her?” King William lifted the baby closer to his face. “Her name is Odette, Princess Odette.”

….

Five months after Odette’s birth, King Willam held a grand ball to celebrate her. Kings and Queens from all over the realm gathered from far and wide to offer the younger princess their gifts and most treasured trinkets. Among the royals was the widow Queen Uberta. She ruled over the neighboring kingdom of Chamberg. She was quite the charming and energetic ruler. William admired how devoted she was to the wellbeing of her people. Furthermore she was a single mother taking care of her only son. His father had died of sickness when the young prince was just a year old. Uberta was heartbroken but nevertheless held her head high for the sake of her people and her son Derek. The king could relate to her circumstance. When his wife died, he stayed strong for Odette but whenever he got a moment alone, he would feel the sting of his heart being torn into pieces. Uberta was one of the only people who consoled the king and truly understood what he had been through. 

“Don’t be shy Derek, go give the princess our gift.” The queen placed a hand on the two year old boy's back and pushed him gently toward the crib. Derek looked up at his mother excitedly and cheerfully made his way to Odette. King William smiled at the boy as he stood on his tippy toes so he could look at the girl clearly. When she was in sight, he looked down at her in amusement. She was so tiny and when her eyes met his own, she smiled. Derek smiled back in joy and reached into his pocket to pull out a golden heart shaped locket. He dangled it over her head and she laughed in amusement. When she reached for it, Derek quickly raised it higher overhead. The little princess pouted at his teasing and reached her hands higher in hopes to obtain the shiny object. The prince laughed at the little girl's efforts and eventually dropped the necklace into her hands. She giggled in joy at the trinket and put it in her mouth. 

“Oh no my dear, that's not what it’s for.” King William quickly took the necklace from the little girl and wrapped it around her neck. “ There you are my dear.” Odette grabbed the heart pendent that rested on her chest and placed it back in her mouth. The king shook his head at her antics but let her be, knowing that with the necklace secured around her neck she wouldn't choke. King William then turned his gazed down toward the little boy. 

“Thank you prince Derek for your gift. It seems as if the princess thanks you for it as well.” Derek smiled with pride and leaned back over toward the crib to observe the young girl once more. Queen Uberta chuckled at her son's fascination with the young princess. King William looked down at the two children fondly. Suddenly An idea struck in his mind. He looked back up at the widow queen with excitement in her eyes but to his surprise she was already looking at him with a similar look in her eyes. 

Later that day, long after the party had ended, William and Uberta met up again to discuss their plan that they had been brewing.After a long hour of discussion, they were in agreement that when Odette was of age, the young princess and prince would meet up every summer in hopes that they would fall in love and in time lead to a marriage that would combine the two kingdoms. 

….  
Unknown to all, another plan was being hatched. That of the evil enchanter Rothbart. The princess's birth was of little concern to him for he was preparing to take William's kingdom by use of the forbidden arts. Rothbart’s plans were almost complete but they were foiled by the king himself. His knights forced themselves into his lair and broke, burned, and ripped the room apart. They arrested the enchanter and his servant. Despite the calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished from the kingdom. 

As he was being thrown out, he vowed that one day he would return and that everything king William owned and loved would be his. With those final words, Rothbart disappeared into the nearby forest never to be seen again. Many feared that the king was being too kind but in time the threat was forgotten, all hopes turned to that not too distant summer when Derek and Odette would meet.


	2. Do I Have To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Odette and Derek Meet to spend their first summer together.

Odette watched as the calm and forever spanning tree line changed into a large and unfamiliar village. She watched as people walked about, talking, laughing and going about their day. She would give anything to be doing the same in her own kingdom. “ Daddy why are we here again?” Odette asked her father. All he had told her beforehand was that they were visiting a neighboring kingdom. “ Queen Uberta of Chamberg has invited me to talk trade between our two kingdoms.” he said with a smile. “The negotiation might take awhile so her Majesty has invited us to stay the summer with her.” Odette stared up at her dad in concern. “The good news is she has a son close to your age. His name is Derek.” Odette frowned at her father's words. She didn’t want to be in Chamberg and she surely didn’t want to meet anyone new. 

“Do I have to? I would rather spend time with you daddy.” she huffed.

“And I would love nothing more than to spend time with you but you know I have to do this for our kingdom. Nevertheless you should try to be friends with him. I’m sure you two will have fun together.” Odette now tired of trying to reason with her father, turned her gaze out the window of the carriage.

‘I doubt it’ she thought. Suddenly the palace came into view  
….

The carriage came to a halt at the entrance of the castle. It was a beautiful golden color with navy blue roofs. The summer rays beating down upon it only made it more glorious. Of course Odette didn’t pay it any attention but instead focused her gaze on a woman and a young boy standing near the bottom of the stares of the castle entrance. The footman opened the door of the carriage and the king stepped out with a wide grin plastered across his face. “Dear Uberta, as lovely as every.” He lifted her hand and lightly placed a kiss upon it. “Oh William, you're still such a charmer I see.” Willam smiled and scanned his vision down to a small boy that hid behind her. 

“And who might this strapping young man be?” he teased. “Young prince Derek no doubt. It's a pleasure to see you again young man.” King William smiled down at the boy. Derek didn’t say a word. “Welcome to our fair kingdom dear William and to you young princess.” The queen looked past the king to look down at the little princess who had yet to exit the carriage. King William turned and waved for his daughter to join him by his side. Reluctantly she exited the carriage and stood beside her father shyly tugging at the hem of her dress.

Odette looked at the woman. She was a beautiful asian woman with black hair that was pinned up in an elegant hairstyle and her crown carefully placed front in center. She wore an elegant red dress that lengthed just above the ground so as not to get dirty when walking. Next to her was a boy that was most likely her son. He was also asian with similar black hair that reached down just above his shoulders. He wore a white tunic with a red cape that had gold trimmings wrapped around his shoulders and pinned in place near his neck. He looked completely uninterested in what was happening. 

Queen Uberta pushed her son from behind her and gestured for him to approach Odette. “Go on dear, go say hello to Odette.” she smiled down at him but Derek was resistant. “Mother” he whined. “Derek!” She raised her voice slightly. He sighed in defeat and made his way to the girl. King Willam pushed his daughter forward so she could meet him halfway. When they were finally face to face, they looked at each with complete disdain. Derek was the first to speak up.

“Hello princess Odette….i’m very pleased to meet you.” sarcasm could be heard clear as day in his voice. Unlike Odettes which was full of sincerity. “Pleased to meet you, prince Derk”. The minute she had finished her greeting Derek had run back to his mother, hoping to escape back to his room. His plan was cut short however, when his mother stopped his retreat with a simple “ ah ah ah”. Drafted Derek walked back to Odette and begrudgingly gave her a kiss on the back of her hand. He immediately recoiled and spit out the cooties, sparing a glance at Odette. It was fairly obvious that she too wasn’t pleased with the kiss, for she was wiping the back of her hand on her dress while glaring daggers at the young prince. With the interaction over both young royals knew they couldn’t wait for this summer to end 

…  
The time spent between the young royals during the past month has been awkward to say the least. The two tolerate each other but barely speak unless they are prompted to. The air between them is always dull and empty; the interactions between the two didn’t go unnoticed by their parents. Worried that their plans would be cut short too soon they decided to bring their children to the annual Knight tournament held in Chambersburg. They hoped that the festivities would lighten the mood between Derek and Odette. 

“Come on Slowpoke we're gonna miss the tournament, that's the whole reason we came here!” Odette shouted at Derek. He was a few leagues behind her still at one of the booths trying to win a ring toss game, with no avail.

“Hang on I almost got it” He said while missing the bottle entirely. Odetted sighed heavily while running back to the booth.  
“ You're so bad at this game” she stated while pulling him away mid turn “ You're never gonna win. Come on were gonna miss the tournament”

Derek pulled his arm away from Odette but kept pace with her towards their seats with a grimace on his face. They passed through droves of people before finally making it to the royal box and sitting with their parents. The young royals sat at the edge of their seats with bated breaths, just wondering what this tournament will hold.


	3. What're You Looking At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament begins and something new begins with Odette and Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we added the tournament in to this story because what good medieval setting doesn't have one. But we wanted an event we could write around, bounce off of and develop the characters with.

“Ladies and Gentleman, lords, ladies, and Royals of all ages” the announcer bellowed while gesturing to where the two familys were seated. “ I welcome you all to the annual tournament of knights. This tournament shall consist of three challenges for our intrepid knights to face, including jousting, archery, and sword fighting.Without further ado, let the games benign!” The arena filled with cheers and cries as the announcer finished his opening. The knights took to the games. 

Uberta and William noticed throughout the games that Odette and Derek never took their eyes off the knights. The two seemed to be enthralled with the action. Individually Derek was in awe with the archery portion and Odette with swords. After many hours of challenges, the games concluded with the winning knight only walking away with a few scrapes and bruises. The announcer closed a thrilling day with a goodbye to the crowd. 

“Well folks after one hell of a fight, Sir Knight Lite has won the games!” The crowd erupted into cheers as the victor was named. However none were louder than prince Derek who had been routing for him since Sir Lite was the best at archery. “Now Folks” the announcer began once again, “ Please enjoy the rest of your time at the festival and be sure to catch the fireworks show that will be starting shortly! Goodbye and Goodnight everyone!” He gave a final bow before walking out of the arena. Many began to follow suit, though some stayed so they could have a good view of the fire works. 

King William and Queen Uberta however had other plans. They saw the fireworks show as an opportune time for their children to really connect. They hoped that they would share and bond over their experience of the tournament. 

“Derek, Odette” Queen Uberta started. “ King William and I need to step out to talk with some Lords and Ladies. You two stay here and enjoy the fireworks. Can you do that for us?”. Odette and Derek nodded in understanding. Neither were too pleased to be stuck with each other, but not enough to argue with the queen. The royals left leaving Derek and Odette to sit in heavy silence. 

The fireworks had yet to start and they were getting anxious. Odette had started to fiddle with her necklace out of habit. Usually when she did this, no one ever commented or told her to stop but something was different this time. She kept feeling eyes on her. Sure enough when she looked around, she saw Derek staring at her.

“You do know staring is extremely rude.” she said with as much venom as she could muster. Derek was yanked out of his deep thought by her words and shot back at her. “You do know it's rude to look that ugly. “ he said, matching Odette venom to a tee. “ And I wasn’t staring at you! I just forgot what a sore loser looked like, so I was trying to refresh my memory” This was of course in reference to the fact that Derek rooted for a knight who won the tournament while Odette’s chosen knight had come in a bitter second place. 

Odette was so enraged by Dereks words that she made a decision that would change the course of her life forever…..She punched him square in the jaw. Thankfully no one heard Derek's scream of pain due to the first firework going off the second she hit him. By the time Uberta and William had made their way back to the children, Odette and Derek were rolling on the ground, punching each other and trying to pull the others' hair. The royals quickly pulled the children away from each other , horrified how their plan went wrong in such little time. Little did they know that this new dynamic between the children would be a running theme for the rest of the summer.

….  
“Perhaps we shouldn’t have let them watch that tournament.” the king frowned while setting his drink down. William and Uberta were having tea in her majesty's dining hall. “Yes, you may be right. I think I preferred the stubborn silence between the two rather than the daily fights.” Uberta agreed. It has been 2 months since the tournament and Odette and Derek still haven't fully calmed down from the scuffle during the fireworks show. Although the fights turned less violence as the days went by. 

There had yet to be a fight today, which they both took as pleasant news. King William and Princess Odette were to leave tomorrow morning at dawn, so they hoped that was the main reason a fight hadn’t occurred. Uberta was about to vocalize this when a maid came rushing in.

“Pardon me your Majesty, I’m so sorry to interpret.” The maid said in a frenzied tone “ But Prince Derek and Princess Odette are fighting in the courtyard again.” 

She spoke too soon.

….

Odette couldn’t be happier to be away from Chaumburg. Sure summer was over and she’d have to start her lessons again but anything was better than being stuck in close quarters with that jerk. With a wide grin she moved from her spot in the carriage and sat on her father's lap

“Hi button, what's got you so happy.” he chuckled

“Summers over!” Odette tscreamed. “ That means I never have to see Dereks stupid face ever again!” Odette was so happy, she felt as if she would burst with excitement any second. The king looked down at her in amusement.  
“Oh about that sweety, me and Queen Uberta were talking and we believe it would be a good idea if you and I came over to Chamburg every summer.” Her dad said with a warm smile on his face.

“What! That sounds like a terrible idea! Do you really need to talk trade every summer? I don’t want to spend anymore time with Derek” She crossed her arms over her chest in anger.“No these meets wouldn't be for trade, but for you and Derek instead. You two are to be the next rulers of our kingdoms. It would be a good idea if you two were friends, don’t you think”

Odette really didn’t want to spend any more time with Derek, but she knew her dad did have a point. “ I guess” she sighed in a drafted tone. Odette curled up on her father's lap and he began to rub her head in turn. 

“Hey dad, I was wondering if I could take lessons so I can be like the knights in the tournament”  
King William was reluctant but figured it would be a good idea to actually harness all the wild energy she showcased this summer instead of letting it run free. “ Sure button, i’ll sign you up for some lessons.” Odette smiled to herself at the prospect of getting the chance to actually sword fight and shoot arrows and even joust. Derek wouldn’t know what hit him next summer.


	4. So..Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette's back for another memorable summer, and couldn't be happier to be back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will probably get updated once and week and if you see nay spelling mistakes or anything leave a comment. Also we never stated the age of Odette in the first summer. In the original we got the vibe that she was 5-7 ish so we went with seven.

“ I THINK I’M GOING TO BE SICK!” I rushed over to the side of the boat and held my head over, ready to lose my lunch at any given moment. I could be at home sparing and improving my swormenships with the castle guards right about now; hell I could even be doing my princess studies right about now but no, I'm heaving over the side of a ship that's heading to the one place in the world I want to avoid at all costs. It's been 6 years since he was first introduced to the royal pain himself Derek, at the ripe old age of seven. You would think our relationship would have gotten better since then, but it really hasn’t. We retired out of our physical brawls and instead resorted to insults. It's nothing I can’t handle of course but constantly fighting back and forth with him gets tiring at times.

“Well be docking in Schaumburg any moment my dear, aren't you excited!” I heard the familiar sound of my father behind me. I pulled my head back and faced him “Oh I'm just ecstatic!” I gave him a sarcastic smile and leaned back over the side, still not trusting my stomach. 

“I don’t know why you're still so against the idea of going to visit Derek. You both have so much in common if you just gave each other a chance.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. “Dad, I gave him a chance when we first met and looked how that turned out.” I said focusing my gaze on the moving water. 

“Button sometimes people need more than one chance to show you how great they can be.” I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration and turned to face him. “Why do you push so hard every summer for Derek and I to get closer? What could possibly be so important that I have to be forced to be his friend.?” 

Dad was taken back from my questions. His eyes wouldn’t meet mine as if he was guilty of something. He had opened his mouth to say something but he was quickly cut off by the yells of the captain. “Land hoe!” We both turned our heads to see that we were in a harbor and approaching a dock which had a crowd gathered near it with flags. I would be excited if this didn’t already happen every time we arrived in Chamburg. “ We can talk about this later Odette. For now please be on your best behavior for the people.” and with that, he left. 

‘“And so Begins another wonderful summer”

I watched as my dad walked down the ramp to greet Queen Uberta, giving her a simple embrace. I stayed at the top of the ramp, not being too keen to show my face to the public. I know my father said I shouldn't be embarrassed of my pimples, but sometimes I can’t help it. Finally I muster up enough courage to turn to face the crows, and I'm met with a tomato to the face. 

I can hear small but distant laughter. And after wiping the fruit from my face, I can see it was a “welcome” present from Derek and of course his equally evil bestfriend Bromley. Those two were never seen without each other and had to be the most annoying duo in the world. Derek met Bromley at the tournament festival about 3 years ago and they’ve been tormenting me ever since. They were practically made for each other. I stared them right in the eyes and they both met mine, from that moment on I knew this summer was gonna be another memorable one.  
*****  
“You're a bigger idiot than you let on if you think that Sir Knight Mare deserved to win! He stole the win right from under Sir Knight Lite’s nose!” 

Once again Derek and I were engaged in a heated augment. The tournament had concluded and a winner was named. To no surprise, the Knight I had rooted for years had won yet another torment and Derek was livid. Sir Knight Lite, the Knight Derke seemed to favor, had lost and came in second place. Derek didn’t really care that much that sir Knight Lite lost, he just doesn’t like when I win, like the sore loser he is. You’d think he’d be used to it by now.

“Don’t be a fool, he won fair and square! It truly is a pity that your kingdom will soon be ruled by a king whose brain is smaller than a single pea.” I crossed my arms over my chest in pride. He clenched his fists in anger. “At least I don’t have a pimply gross face. I bet even ogres are disgusted at your looks.” he smirked to himself. “Oh yeah! Well at least my dad my dad is still around! Where's your dad again!?” Derek was quiet. He looked down at the ground and cast a look that I couldn’t describe. ‘Maybe I went too far?’ I thought. I stared at him not knowing what to do. Finally I raised my hand and slowly inched it toward him in hope to snap him out of whatever trance he was.

“Listen Derek I-” .He had slapped my hand away from himself and glared at me, not giving me the chance to apologize. “ At least my mother didn’t die while having me! She probably got one look at you and decided she didn't want to have you for a daughter so she let herself die!” I stared at him in complete shock. It's true that I didn’t know my mother but that didn’t mean I don’t love her any less. I didn’t know what to say so I just did the first thing that popped into my head, I punched him in his face.

He stumbled back holding his nose in pain. Before he could react, I bent down and scuffed his shirt into my hand and pulled him closer to my face. “You, me, noon 2 days from now. I challenge you to a tournament of our own. And so help me Derek, I will beat you into the ground if you come near me anytime before then.” Derek caught up in the moment and not yet feeling remorse to his words gave his rebuatall and answer to the challange “Fine by me, 2 days away from your stupid face is a blessing. And I accept your challenge. Maybe after I win you'll finally shut up!” 

Not wanting to waste any more time with him, I let go of his shirt and before he could get another word in, stormed off. 

*****  
‘I know I shouldn’t have said that to Derek’ I thought to myself. ‘It was uncalled for and rude, but that doesn’t give him the right to say anything about my mom.” 

After I stormed off, I wandered around the festival until I looked far enough away from the arena. After some time I found an empty alcove near the outskirts of the festival.I’ve been sitting here for the past 30 minutes trying to blow off some steam. I have no idea what I've gotten myself into with this tournament business, but it's too late to pack out now. I’ll beat Derek and make sure he never has the chance to say anything like that again. 

Right in the midst of my self pep talk I hear a whizzing sound in the distance. Next thing I know a red firework is lighting up the sky. “Oh shoot I guess I should get back to dad before he starts worrying and asks Derek what happens”. Just as I'm about to get up and walk back to our box, I hear another whiz and another firework lights up the sky.

“Huh that's weird, I'm usually never able to hear the fireworks taking off. I wonder where it's coming from?” Another firework goes off, this time the whizz is more prominent than the other times and the firework is more vibrant.

“Ok.'' I think out loud. “I have two options. I can go back to the box and face dad, Uberta and ...Derek. OR I can find where the fireworks are being set”. Knowing what the obvious choice is, I set off following the sound of fireworks.

It doesn’t take me long to find the pit where the fireworks are being set. In there I can see rows upon rows of fireworks and a girl about my age standing in the middle of all of it. She had Dark Skin and was wearing a polished poet shirt and a vibrant blue vest. Wrapped over her shoulders I could see a dull grey cloak. Her hair was done in beautiful braids reaching her shoulders. 

I don’t have much time to wonder what she's doing there before she unknowingly answers my question. Right before my eyes yellow streaks fly out of her hands, making their way to a row of fireworks. Next thing I know I hear the tell-tale whiz and see them shoot up in the air. 

“Hey!” I shout to her without a moment's hesitation, letting my amazement get the best of me “How’d you do that!” As a run down to meet her I could see I seriously startled her. She's staring at me wide eyed, although that may just be because I'm the princess.

“Hey uh lookimsorryIstartledyoubutIreallywannaknowhowyoudidthatalsowhatsyourname.” She continued to look at me with wide eyes before she snapped out of it and gave her answer. “ Uh hi.” She states awkwardly, giving me a quick and hurried bow. “My name is Umilio, Princess Odette, I was just using magic to light the fireworks.” While giving me her introduction, I can see her fingers subtly moving around and more yellow sparks flying from them. 

Knowing what's coming next I quickly plug my ears and wait for the fireworks to stop. “That's so cool that you get to study magic! We don’t have mages in my kingdom. Also you can just call me Odette.” I say hoping to calm her obvious nerves. Thankfully it seemed to work and I can see her shoulder relax a little.

“My dad doesn’t like them so much but I think being able to do magic is so amazing. Do you do the fireworks every year?” I ask.“Yea” she says with an excited smile. “I think I've been doing them since your first year coming here.It’s always the highlight of my summer.”  
“Mine too! Seeing the fireworks light up the sky after the tournament is always so fun, it's the only real peaceful moment I get when I visit.” 

“...Can I tell you something?” I say while turning away from Umilio and looking up towards the sky. I positioned myself so I could still see her in thephrephrial vision. “Sure.” Umilio answered while sending more yellow sparks to some more firework

“ Prince Derek and I are supposed to be getting along so our two kingdoms can live in peace.” Umilio nodding her head showing me she's following along. “I mean it makes sense on paper but me and him just can’t seem to get along. Him and his friend Bromley always pick on me. Sometimes it gets super loney being here by myself.” I glanced back at Umilio hoping what i'm about to say next won’t drive her away. “So I was wondering, If you wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow. I know we just met and this is kinda awkward and you can say no if you don’t want to.” I look down at the ground not wanting to face a rejection head on.

A lingering pause falls between us with only the sound of fireworks to fill the silence. Just when I'm about to say nevermind and leave, I finally get an answer. “I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow Odette.” Upon hearing this I looked up in shock at her answer. 

“I’ve never met someone with your kind of passion and love for magic and you seem really fun. I think we could be really good friends.” In her words the biggest smile breaks out on my face, not truly believing that I have a chance at having a friend at this wretched place. “Thank you! We're gonna have the best time tomorrow, I just have one question for you”. She stared at me with confusion. “What’s that? “she says with a questioning smile on her face.

“How do you feel about sword fighting.”


	5. "You're Going Down"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mini tournament between the royals commence

‘Odettes’s really giving her all to this fight with Derek. I’ve never really seen someone with that much fire in their eyes’ Umilio thinks to herself

She was walking back from hanging out with Odette. More accurately Odette sparring with any passing guard in a 3 mile Radius for 3 hours, and Odette and her conversations in the inbetweens. She was amazing and during the occasional moment Odette would outright bested a guard. She might take lessons but it takes more than that for a 13 year old to best a seasoned guard. 

‘This wasn’t the ideal outing I was expecting, it was still fun to talk with Odette. The way she talked about prince Derek with such venom was astounding. The way she described him and spoke about him...I hope that she can find some sort of piece soon. It takes a lot of effort to hate someone. ’ While Umillio contemplates this, she rounds the corner of the yard and runs into the subject of her thoughts and his best friend. “Well speak of the devil.” She muttered.

She opened her mouth to make herself known, but pauses when she sees Bromley throw various fruits high in the air. It feels like mere seconds before the fruits come down, most with an arrow embedded straight through them. The initial shock she felt after seeing her ‘secret friends’ skill had soon wavered and she made her way over.

“Hey Derek...Bromley” She says with less warmth than Dereks. She was never too fond of the young Prince's best friend, even more so now with his treatment of Odette. “Whatcha up to?”

“Oh hey Umilio! I’m practicing my archery for tomorrow. Bromleys helping me with moving targets.” Derek states. 

“Oh what's happening tomorrow?”

“Didn’t cha hear?” Bromley pipes in. “Odette challenged Derek to their own tournament, so we're practicing so he can show her good and well not to mess with the future king!” Bromly swung his arm around Derks neck and leaned against him.

“She's gonna regret ever coming to Chamburg after tomorrow.” Umilio looked at Derek, who was looking at his bow with the exact same fire in his eyes that she had witnessed for 3 hours. “Well then I'll leave you to it, good luck for tomorrow” She said, turning away. 

She walked in deep though for a while before she shook her head and signed. “I wonder if those two will ever realize how perfect they are for each other.” Umilio says quietly to herself.   
***  
It was a bright blue day, with the sun rays beaming down upon the trees, providing a brilliant and expanding shade, while a gentle breeze flowed past.It was a perfect mid-summer day; perfect day for a tournament.

Derek and Odette had agreed to a tournament similar to the annual ones. They would first compete with archery, then sword fighting, and finally a climbing competition. Both parties wanted to do jousting but their parents had disagreed vehemently, already hesitant to allow the mini tournament all together.

Odette arrived at the archery range 10 minutes before the scheduled meeting time. She was rather pleased and annoyed to find that Derek wasn’t there. Odette wasn’t a fool, she knew that Derek spent more time practicing archery than her. She would be lying if she said he wasn’t good at it, but she knew her skills could beat him. 

During the Winter months, she spent plenty of time practicing archery and knew she could at least hit a moving target. She hoped this would be enough to help her surpass Derek in the archery round. 

Odette decided to spend the remainder of 10 minutes coming up with a strategy and syncing herself up. This proved to be a flawed plan however, because not 5 minutes into this Odette heard a loud ‘CLACK’ right next to her ear.

She shot up with a shrill scream, not prepared to be violently brought out of her train of thought. Before she could fully register what happened, she heard 2 voices pipe up, each letting out a loud laugh. Odette turned around red with anger to face her would be tormentors, unsurpassed to see it was Bromley and Derek. 

“What is wrong with you!” She screamed “ I wasn’t even bothering you!”   
“ I know..” Derek reposed in an amused tone. “ But you look so distracted so I couldn’t help it!”  
“Just you wait, ‘ll wipe that damned smile right off your stupid face!”

Odette stormed off to another corner of the archery range, still having another 5 minutes before Sir Rogers (The acting official) would arrive. If she wasn’t psyched up before Derek unwanted greeting, she surely was now. Her anger was only calmed a little when Umilio arrived and stood by her side, chatting with her until Rogers thankfully arrived with 2 attendants, the Queen and King and a big bag.

Odettes POV  
“ Alright you two, line up in front of me and I'll explain the rules of this challenge.” Rogers called. Derek made haste over Rogers ,wanting this done as quickly as possible. “ Now in this bag we have 2 colored archery bags and various fruits. On the count of three the servants will throw up the fruits. You two will then use your bow and arrows to hit as many as possible. The person who hits the most fruit wins. Do you two understand?” 

“Yes Rogers .” we said in unison. Pleased with our answer he handed me the orange colored bow and Derek the blue. I made sure to cement myself into the ground, making sure I wouldn’t falter when shooting the arrow. From the corner of my eye, I could see Derek testing the bow and drawing strength. His tongue is sticking out in concentration and his hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

‘I have to admit, it's kinda cu-’ Before I finish that thought, Derke looks my way and I advert my eyes. ‘I don’t even know what i’m saying, of course he’s not cute. He’s a Jerk whose about to eat the bitter taste of failure!’ 

I look ahead of me and see Rogers, Umilio, Bromley, and the 2attendents, each with an arm full of fruit. I guess they plan to have everyone throw 1 fruit in their pile up in the air at the same time. Looking away from the group who was still trying to get their bearings together, I look towards my dad. He looks grim with a hard frown and furrowed brow. Not being able to look at him any longer I retreat my vision towards Rogers. 

‘ I know dad wants me and Derke to get along, but I can’t forgive what he said about my mother. If dad knew what Derek had said about mom, he would be cheering me on right now.’ 

“Archers ready!” Rogers calls out looking at me and Derek. We both call out ready and I draw my arrow, ready to win this. “Ready. Aim. Fire!” It’s a frenzy of arrows and fruit. It seems the group either abandoned or misled us in their strategy, I’m guessing the latter. Instead of throwing in union, they immediately throw up the second fruit in their hands after it is hit, or is close to the ground. This throws me off my game a bit, but I still pressed on. After about 10 minutes all the fruit are either impaled, or lay on the gourd untouched by an arrow. I flop on the ground, waiting for the results. The mental strain the archery section had better have been worth it. I tried to get as many as I could, so I really hope what I got was enough to beat Derek.

“Alright you two, look sharp.” I can almost feel Rogers' gaze at my lying form. Not wanting to make him mad I stand up and to my surprise, Derek does the same. I guess this took as much mental strain on him as it did me.

“We tallied it up and here are the results” Rogers calls. “In all there were 40 fruits. 13 were missed while Odette hit 12 and Derek hit 15. Congratulations to Prince Derek for being the winner of the first round.” 

“I-I lost?” I say in disbelief. I thought I could beat him, I put my all into that tournament and I lost. I was so in shock that I barely registered Derek's taunting voice and Bromley's quick succession over to him. Steeling my nerves, I walk over to the fruits and help with the clean up. “Hey” I look towards the voice and see Umlilo running up in front of me. “It’s gonna be okay, you'll get him in swords right? You trained so hard, and you said it was your strong suit. I’m sure you’ll beat him there.”

“ Yeah you’re right!” I crack a determined smile. “If I can go up against the palace guards, then I'm sure I can beat his scrawny butt...thanks Umilio. You really cheered me up”. “Anytime, and besides” she says with a smile similar to my own. “If you don’t beat him, then we can just spend the rest of the summer pulling pranks when he gets cocky.” I laughed “I’d like that”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo I posted this was updated weekly then I dipped for 2 weeks. Really sorry about that, things got kind've busy with school and work and I'm just now finding the time. Don't worry in the future I will try to stick much closer to this deadline. Make sure to comment any feedback!


	6. Whose Idea Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second part of the tournament begins and secrets are revealed.

Derek’s POV 

I couldn’t believe I won..well I mean yes I could. I’m the best in my class at archery and I could see Rogers trick from miles away. Poor Odette was so shaken, when he switched the plan, and it cost her the round. After Rogers announces my win I turn to Odette, with wide eyes on her face I can tell she’s barely registering my taunts. ‘She's not even listening, what a waste’ I think to myself right as Bromley runs up to me. 

“I knew you could do it, as expected from my best friend” He says with a wide smile and a hug. I return the gesture glad that Bromley was proud of my win. Of course I can’t say the same for my mother. I glance at her while Bromley gives me a play by play on what he saw. She's talking to King William with a frown, and worried expression. She wants me to be friends with Odette, but after the comments she made about my dad, she’ll be lucky if she gets civil. After I win this tournament today Odette won’t hear the end of it. She’ll know not to test me ever again. Maybe she’ll get so sad she’ll beg her dad to stop coming. How cool would that be.

I entertain this thought for a moment longer before Bormely snaps me out of it. “Hey, they’re done, it's time to do the sword fighting round.” Bromley tells me while tugging on my shirt. “Oh..Thanks don’t want to miss out on my next big win. Hey maybe i’ll win this round too and we won’t even need to do climbing.” I said the last part extra loud hoping Odette hears me. And thankfully she does. Her face goes red before she storms off with Umillio in tow. 

“She’s kinda cute when she’s mad..” It takes me a second to realize what I said. Thankfully Bromley began walking towards Roger and out of earshot when I said it. “I gotta end this quickly, the heat must be getting to me” I mutter quietly while making my way over to the swords area.

No Ones PoV  
The sword fighting area was a mere 3 minute walk away from the archery range. It held various white circles on the gorun, each of different sizes. The procession made its way over to one of the medium sized circles. When everyone was present, the servants began to hand Odette and Derek wooden swords. Rogers told them to start stretching while he explained the rules.

“Now you two will walk into the circle and begin in a starting stance. On the count of 3 you two will duel until one of you knocks the other out of the circle. The first one out loses, it will also be considered an immediate loss if either one of you aims for the head, or causes a broken or fractured bone. I expect too two to walk away mostly unscathed no matter who the victor is, is that understood.”

“Yes Rogers” The young royals sya together in unison. Although with a more notable bored drawl in each. Both were hyped up from the last match and ready to see the outcome of this round. Boht Derek and Odette were fired up from their win and loss respectively.

The teens walked into the circle and got into the starting position facing each other in the middle. Odette evened out her breathing and made sure she didn't put too much weight on her feet. Derek made sure that his stance was wide enough and that Odette wasn't obscured in any way. “Fighters ready!” Rogers called. “One. Two. Start!”

*****

Odette's POV  
‘How the hell is he still going’. Me and Derek have been sparing for about 15 minutes, and honestly he's lasting much longer than I thought he would. Each time I beat him back to the edge of the circle, he escapes back into the middle. We’ve been dancing around each other, evading each other's swords and blows for the past 5 minutes. I can see that his reaction time is starting to slow so now is the perfect time to win this.

We momentarily break apart and I purposely leave my torso exposed, giving him the illusion of an opening. Not catching on to my trick Derek goes in for the swing, before he can I trap him with a kick of my foot. He stumbles trying to regain his balance. With a swing of my sword I disarm him, his sword falling to the ground and him along with it. 

Before I can point my sword toward his neck, he grabs his sword and rolls away. Thankfully he rolls closer to line, while hastily standing up. Knowing he’s throuthly discombobulated I attack him with everything I have, not giving him a moment to regain his bearings. Finally he’s at the edge of the line, so I give my all into a good slash across his stomach, which finally, finally knocks him out the ring. 

“Oh God that took forever!” I sigh loudly, exhausted but still pleased by my win. Not acknowledging Derek I turn to where Umilio is standing with a wide smile on my face. She has a similar smile on her face, but before I know it it turns into one of horror. “Look out!” she yells.I quickly turn around, not sensing any danger and I am met with a sword swinging close to my face. I dodge before It can meet its mark but my locket is not so lucky. 

My locket has been with me ever since I could remember, I’ve always had it on. Inside the locket is a single picture of my mother, since she died before I was born my father put her in there so I would know what she looked like, and that she loved me. Because of this I see it as a good luck charm and rarely ever do I take it off. This tournament was no expectation. I thought putting it under my shirt would keep in safe, but it must've jumped out during the fight. All the memories of the locket, that What-If’s and why not’s that have led up to this moment flash before my eyes, as the necklace holding the locket is broken and it all clatters to the ground. 

When the locket hits the ground it breaks open, and the glass inside cracks as well. There I see my mother broken and torn apart by my assailant. Still reeling in shock I look up and see none other than Derek, staring down at the locket with a sword in his hand and a face mirroring mine. The puzzle pieces click all too quickly, how could they not. ‘He’s a cheater. I won. If he could just accept his loss then my locket wouldn’t be broken. IT;S HIS FAULT’.

My thoughts overtake me and with the adrenaline still rushing through my veins I drop my sword and lunge at him. Unprepared for the full weight of my body Derek hits the ground with a crack. I can feel a twinge in my ankle after the fall but I ignore it in favor of beating him to the ground. I end up in straddling Derek while I punch him with all my might, aiming for his head and eyes. I try to not give him the chance to fight back but he still throws me off and starts fighting back. He turns the tides and now I'm under him while he starts to punch me. He gets a good couple hits to my head and arm before I throw him off me. He however, uses my own move against me and lunges at me. Another loud crack can be heard while we go back and forth exchanging blows. 

It’s not long before guards come to pull us off of each other, both of us still struggling to continue the fight.   
“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” I yell my tears bubble to my eyes. “YOU BROKE IT, YOU BROKE MY LOCKET,IT’S ALL I HAVE OF HER.” I kick and scream against the guards. Seeing that neither of us was climbing down, the guards started to take us inside the palace going opposite directions. I continue to struggle against the guards, seeing that Umilio and my father are following through my tears. 

“Button, listen to me, you need to calm down” My dad says to me in a calm tone when we finally get inside the palace. He motions for the guards to let me go and brings me into a hug. Finally feeling the safety of my father's arms I let everything out. I scream and cry until I can’t anymore. The adrenaline starts to leave my body and I begin to feel pain in my ankle and my arm. The pain is too much to bear so with little else to do, I pass out.   
*****  
‘A broken arm and sprained ankle…this is just my luck. As bad as this is, at least I got to teach that stupid dipstick a lesson.’ I woke up after 2 days, the doctors saying went into a pain induced mini-coma. When I woke up my dad was by my side saying he was glad I was ok and that because I was hurt, we were going home early so I could rest properly. Of course I was happy about this news but a little sad since I wouldn’t get to spend more time with Umilio. After getting bandaged and prescribed medicine for the pain, my dad leaves closing the curtain behind him, saying he was going to check if our things were packed and ready to go. Now I was just waiting for him to return. 

Umillo came by after a while and we talked for a bit before a guard came to escort her to the castle gate. I guess her father had come to pick her up for the day. I sat alone in more silence before I heard a weak knock at the door of my room. “Come in.” I replied. I don’t get a clear visual of the person till they slide behind the curtains. Once they do, my face contorts in a mixture of anger and disgust. It was the spawn of Satan himself staggering into my room. I quickly scanned him to see that he too had a broken arm and was limping. ‘Glad to see that those fighting lessons came in handy.’ 

“What are you doing here? Come to sneak attack me again?” I say using as much venom as I could muster in my weakened state. I was so angry and fed up with how he treated me. Eventually I had to take a breath so I could continue chewing him out, but before I could continue, he spoke up. “I’m sorry…” He said hanging his head down. I was shocked to say the least. So much so that I couldn’t find any word to say back. “You won the challenge and I shouldn’t have let my emotions take over my actions. It wasn’t fair to you.”. I was speechless to say the least. Derek never apologized for anything, let alone looking sorry while doing it. “Derek…” my face softened toward him.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just know that I’m sorry.” He turned to leave but I called out to him. “I’m sorry too.” He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face me. “I said some mean things before I challenged you and that wasn’t right either. I think we both went a little too far.” I said casting my gaze to his injured arm. “It's just...why do you hate me so much, what did I do to you.” He fell silent. I could feel the unease in the atmosphere but I was determined to know. Finally he spoke up “ I don’t hate you Odette.” I quickly raise my head. “Then why-?” He spoke up before I could finish my question. “I don’t know, but it's not like you're no better.”

He was right, I treated him just as badly as he treated me. I cast my eyes down toward my lap in shame, wondering how we ever let it get this far. “You’re right, I guess where just both terrible people huh?” I glance up at him to gauge his reaction and I'm surprised to find he is hobbling his way closer to my side. “I guess we are.” a small chuckle following his agreement. An awkward silence falls between us before Derek speaks up again.

“Oh I almost forgot, here.” he says while holding out his hand. I slowly reach mine out to allow him to drop the object in my hand, and I'm surprised to find it's my locket in perfect condition. Too stunned to say anything Derek continues on. “I felt really bad that I broke it during the tournament, so while you were having your beauty sleep I got the royal jeweler to fix it.” Finally finding my words I reach out to hug Derek. “Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me. I was so sure I lost it after they carted me off.” 

So caught up in my happiness I fail to realize that Derek is as stiff as a board under my hug, and quickly release him. His face is a little red, and if the burning at his face is anything to go by, I'm guessing mine is a similar shade. He begins coughing obviously trying to once again dispel the awkwardness and pipes up once again. “Yea it's no big deal or whatever.” He said, looking off to the side. “I’m actually surprised you kept it this long. I figured after the first summer we spent together you threw it out.”

“Throw it out? Why would I throw it out?”.

“uh..You know, cause I’m the one who gave it to you.”

“IT WAS YOU!” I say rapidly sitting up and hurting my hand in the process. “Okay ow, ow. I’ve had this locket for as long as I remember, when did you give me this.” He takes his time responding, probably trying to make sure I don’t hurt myself out of surprise again. “I think me and mom travelled to your kingdom when I was 2 and gave you the locket. My mom told me about it during the first summer, and that's why I kept staring at your locket during the festival.”

“Oh”

“yea “

Another Interval of awkward silence comes between us, with neither of us knowing how to finish the conversation. I open my mouth to say more about the locket before the sound of the door opening cuts me off. 

“I don’t know how much longer we can keep doing this. If anything like this happens again our plan would be ruined.” Both me and Derek perk up as the voice, obviously belonging to Derek's mother, continues to explain their plan. “It's been 6 years and they still hate each other, and this was just the icing on the cake. I don’t think they’ll ever truly like each other, let alone get married.'' At the end of the word married both me and Derek's mouths fall open.

‘Marriage?! Was I only coming here because queen Uberta wanted me to marry Derek.’ 

Stealing a glance at Derek I see his face holds the same amount of confusion as mine. Before I can say anything to him another voice pops up answering Queen Uberta.

“Now Uberta, regardless of the time passed, they are only now of that age to truly start thinking of love. We still have many years before either of them are of age to marry.” My eyes go wide as I hear my father talking to Queen Uberta. ‘But dad told me we were only coming here so me and Derek could be friends for the good of our Kingdoms. How could he lie to me like that.’ I thought. 

Tears threaten to spill over once the relaxation that we have been tricked starts to sink in. I try not to make too much noise as to not interrupt the conversion and miss something. “Odette and I will leave early for this summer, but rest assured we will return next summer so things can continue as normal. I’m sure with some more time, they will grow to care for each other.” Derek and I stayed silent as we heard their footsteps leading out and continue to do so long after they are gone. Both surprised and contemplating the lies our parents have told us. 

Soon though Derek leaves and my dad comes back saying it's time to go. I leave Chamburg with a broken arm, a sprained ankle and the knowledge of being betrothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So cause we felt kinda bad with skipping weeks we made this chapter longer for your viewing pleasure. Make sure y’all comment any feedback y’all have and make sure to subscribe for updates cause the plan is to do the entire movie. See y’all either this Saturday or next week, anybody’s guess.


End file.
